tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Twenty-Three/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jul 20 09:40:27 2014 -0400 14:06 Greetings, foolish samurai 14:50 <@Wackd> Hey guys. 14:53 Ayy 14:55 <@Wackd> So this is pretty nifty. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hXU09KkdOXo 15:00 This is.. hm. This game's end screen shows the robot character with an incredibly female robot that was never mentioned before. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/16023239/rustyard.png 15:10 <@Wackd> Right. Now we just gotta wait for Mukora and we're set. 15:10 <@Wackd> SF won't be here today on account of being away LARPing for the weekend, and unnoun won't be here for...I dunno. Reasons, I guess. 15:14 : ( 15:40 Of course I de-stressed and got sleepy just about the time I needed to leave. 15:43 Also my phone doesn't want to connect to the chat right now. 15:43 <@Wackd> Right then. 15:43 Call an audible? 16:04 <@Wackd> Oh for fuck's sake. 16:20 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 16:20 <@Wackd> And TParadox! 16:20 <@Wackd> Lemme get nom back in here. 16:20 I'm here! For once I managed to not be an asshole! 16:21 I was busy right off and forgot to get back in. 16:21 <@Wackd> You're not an asshole but nevertheless YAY! 16:21 <@Wackd> Welcome back, nom! 16:23 <@Wackd> So. The question now is "what are we all doing?" 16:25 dunoe lol 16:26 <@Wackd> Shit. Shit shit shit. 16:27 Shit? 16:27 Shit. 16:27 Shit shit. 16:28 <@Wackd> I knew for a week in advance this was happening. No one pulled the rug out from under me. I assume I had some semblance of a plan at some point during the week, but if I did, I don't now. 16:28 <@Wackd> I fucked up. 16:31 <@Wackd> Anyone have any ideas, or should I just call it? 16:31 I've got nothing. Distracted by stuff. 16:32 I almost didn't expect to show up (for like the sixth time) so... nah, I don't have anything. I assume unnoun isn't showing up? 16:32 The available cast goes to a theme park land? The unavailable cast are stuck in line to ride the Neural Pulverizer II: Son of Pain? 16:33 <@Wackd> unnoun won't be around until six, and SF is going to be gone for the next six hours or so. 16:36 <@Wackd> So. 16:36 <@Wackd> Right then. I guess you can all go back to what you were doing. 16:37 Alright, then. 16:37 <@Wackd> Sorry. :( 16:39 Yeah, kind of a shame that I finally manage to not have my house invaded by fleas, or other assorted things and we aren't doing anything. But I'd rather you not try to force something, so it's all good. 16:39 <@Wackd> Everyone should be here next week, presumably. I'll try and be on my game then. 16:41 Calling it now, my house will explode Saturday. 16:41 <@Wackd> Well, that should at least give you a few hours to get things sorted. 16:41 <@Wackd> :P 16:42 If we didn't do a session today, why are my arms covered in tally marks? 16:43 Hah. 16:43 <@Wackd> Heh. 16:43 lol 16:48 Guess I'm out, then. 16:48 <@Wackd> Later. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jul 20 17:35:08 2014 -0400